


He Should Be Mine

by payneinmybutt



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slash, carlexa, jealous kendall, kenlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payneinmybutt/pseuds/payneinmybutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall hated that Carlos and Alexa shoved their relationship down everyone's throats. Especially because he wanted Carlos all for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Should Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention that I am simply re-posting all my fics from ff.net onto here also because I just made an AO3 account. My username is the same on there

Kendall liked seeing Carlos happy, he really did. He just wishes that he was the one that was causing the smile. But the only thing that ever caused Carlos to smile lately was her. And he hated her. Not because she wasn't a nice person, because don't get Kendall wrong, he knew she was lovely. For the most part. It was just the fact that Alexa and Carlos both shoved their relationship down everyone's throats.

Kendall had been so happy when Carlos broke up with Sam, because even though he loved the both of them, he knew they hadn't been right for each other and it was for the best. In his eyes, he was the only one right for Carlos. But that happiness was short lived, because within a few weeks, Alexa came along, Carlos wasn't single anymore. Once again. And Kendall certainly didn't like 'Carlexa', if he was being honest; he would even take 'Samlos' getting back together because at least they were tolerable as a couple and you know he thought Sammy was pretty cool too.

As the months progressed, Kendall started to see it wasn't just the 'Carlexa' relationship that was bothering him; it was the both of them individually as well. Carlos had turned into what Kendall thought was a sappy, clingy twat! He wasn't acting at all like the Carlos he had fallen in love with when they first met 4 years ago. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from being so incredibly jealous of Alexa because Carlos was still everything he ever wanted. In fact, Carlos was the only male Kendall had ever had feelings for. Other than Carlos, he was well, straight as an arrow. He even tried seeing if any other guys did it for him, but alas, nothing. It was only Carlos, even when he was being an utter douchebag.

Kendall hit breaking point when Alexa went to go film her movie and Carlos couldn't stop saying how much he missed her. Carlos had been to visit her once already for the short duration she was gone and in doing so had missed outings with the boys, which James and Logan didn't seem to mind, but Kendall was infuriated by. Now he was planning to go fly out and see her four days before she arrived back in L.A, and in doing so would miss a party Kendall had been planning for weeks and really wanted Carlos to attend. And this time, instead of holding all his emotion in, he let Carlos know how angry he was. Albeit at probably one of the most inappropriate times he could have. They were filming a scene from the latest episode of season 4 which scarily paralleled reality at the moment. Carlos had just gotten a new girlfriend and he was complaining to James that he missed her so much because she's been at work for a whole 2 hours, when Kendall snapped.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU'LL SEE HER IN FOUR DAYS! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO FLY OUT TO SEE HER WHEN YOU HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DO?" Kendall screamed.

Everyone went silent. James looked dumbfounded mouthing the word 'woah', Logan had walked out of his dressing room during the moments of awkward silence and asked what was going on.

"I think Kendall might be a little bit upset", snapped Carlos sarcastically, storming off set and into his dressing room. Kendall just looked embarrassed. All the crew members pretended like they hadn't just seen what happened and pretended to be off in their own conversations. James approached Kendall, putting a hand on his shoulder in comfort, asking him what the hell that was.

"I don't know, I just…I need to go talk to him"

"Okay man, good luck."

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it"

"Hey, Scott, do you think we could film the scene with James and I first", Logan called out to the creator, Scott Fellows. Scott was happy to oblige and also bed Kendall a good luck.

_With Kendall_

Kendall walked down the hall to Carlos' dressing room, trying to think of something to say that would make Carlos believe his outburst never happened. But as he was walking he couldn't come up with any logical explanation that wouldn't upset Carlos, so he thought screw it, Carlos has been a dick and he deserved what I said to him. Kendall knocked on Carlos' dressing room door and heard a "If it's Kendall, I don't want to talk to you".

"Please let me in, so I can explain"

Kendall waited at the door for what felt like hours but was really only 3 minutes. Carlos finally opened the door and gestured for Kendall to enter. To which Kendall did and sat on Carlos' couch, Carlos following him. There was an awkward silence. Until Carlos spoke up.

"Why the hell did you yell at me like that and what the hell was it about?"

Kendall braced himself for the angry Carlos and finally let out all he was feeling about Carlos' relationship. He waited for the screams of "What do you know" and "I love her and I don't care what you think", but they never came. Carlos simply looked pensively at Kendall before crashing his lips to Kendall's. Kendall panicked and pulled back. He didn't know what to think. The man of his dreams just kissed him after he told him how much he hated him and his girlfriend's relationship. Carlos took Kendall pulling back as rejection and looked down in shame with a mumbled "sorry".

When Kendall heard this he gave Carlos a quick peck on the lips and asked him what he was sorry for. Carlos' original apology had been because of the kiss. But when Kendall kissed him back, he didn't know why he was apologizing anymore. After a few more beats of silence, Kendall explained to Carlos why his showiness with Alexa bothered him so much. It was because he loved him and didn't want to see him with anyone else. Carlos almost burst into tears, calling himself the biggest idiot on the planet. He admitted to Kendall that he always had this tiny little crush on him but didn't want to admit that to himself. That's why he had clung to Alexa after he and Sam broke up, because he felt so empty and alone and that he was never going to be with the one he truly loved. So, he found someone who treated him with borderline obsession.

Now that they had finally admitted to their feelings, they were kicking themselves for not saying anything sooner. All the time together they missed out on. All the hurt caused. And now Carlos had to tell Alexa too. He didn't want to hurt her, because he did love her, just not in the way she wanted him to. So when Carlos didn't end up taking his last trip to visit Alexa in favour of attending Kendall's event, and Alexa called to find out was going on, he solemnly told her that they would need to talk when she returned.

Kendall and Carlos spent the next four days happy after informing James and Logan what had gone down in the dressing room after the big blow up to which the other boys were happy about and told them they had known all along that they belonged together. But then Alexa arrived home and Kendall came to the airport with Carlos to pick her up. The still technically couple hugged each other upon Alexa's arrival, the blonde with tears in her eyes. Carlos asked her why she was crying to which she replied "I'm so so sorry. I cheated on you with Johnny". Kendall almost chucked a fit. But Carlos placed a hand on his chest saying "don't". The funny thing was Carlos wasn't even mad or upset, he was happy. Because this meant he didn't feel at all bad about telling Alexa that they were never going to work because he loved Kendal more than anything else in the world. Alexa responded with a shrug and said "I knew you didn't love me as much as I loved you, that's why I cheated. I guess this is goodbye". Luckily Alexa's mother had also come to see arrive at the airport so she went home with her.

Kendall and Carlos left the airport feeling lighter. They both finally had what they wanted. Each other. And no one was ever going to get in the way of that ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first story I ever wrote btw.


End file.
